Ant Hill
by AllieKat21
Summary: Ants were her worst enemy,she would rather face off with an alligator than face them. So when she needs help getting rid of them he is more than willing to help her. EC. please review it guys.


**This is another Eric/Calleigh story, and this one is based on the episode "Wannabe". I don't own anyone in the story. Please review after you read it even if you don't like it, I like hearing back from people. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**ANT HILL.**

Ants just the sound of the word made her skin crawl. They were small quiet and fast, no matter how many times you checked it always felt like they were still there crawling all over you with their tiny little legs getting in every small surface of skin hidden beneath clothing.

After climbing into the tank that held the tiny evil creatures Calleigh needed a few minutes in the bathroom to make sure they weren't hiding on her, but even now at the end of the day in the locker room she still felt as if something was crawling on her. Just thinking about the tank full of her worst enemy, she scratched at her arms and legs still feeling them running up and down her body.

Not being able to take it anymore and since no one else was in the locker room with her, Calleigh pull her white top out of her pants and over her head having to inspect her upper body. There were no tiny ants crawling on her skin but she still felt them on her. She examined every inch of her skin, from the waist line of her pants to her shoulders like she examined every detail of a crime and every piece of evidence laid out in front of her.

Calleigh was so busy investigating her body that she didn't hear the door open to revile Eric. Quickly closing the door so none of their other co-workers would see her half naked body, still Calleigh did not notice him in the room she never even heard the door open and close. Eric knew what she was looking for, ever since she came out of the bathroom at the club she still looked uncomfortable and he knew it was because of her trip to the ant farm.

While staring at her half naked body he got an idea she would probably kill him for later. He walk up behind her unnoticed and admired the beautiful woman in front of him, slowly he reached his left hand out and brushed his finger tips against her soft skin mimicking the crawling of ants.

When Calleigh felt the small movements on her skin her body tensed and she yelled out as she slapped at the area that was infected with the sneaky little bug. "Ow Cal that hurt." A voice said from behind her and she turned around only to be face to face with Eric who was examining his hand. "Christ Eric what the hell was that!?" she yelled at him making him cower away slightly. "I was only messing around Calleigh." "Well you scared the shit out of me, you know I hate ants and it creeps me out that I can still feel them on me." she said her hands immediately going to her arms swiping at them trying to rid the imaginary ants.

Eric smirked and leaned against the lockers and let his gaze travel over her body. "I can see that." Calleigh let her gaze follow his and smack him on the arm, "you could have looked away." She said and reached for her shirt that lay thrown over the bench behind him. Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her body a little closer to his and placed his hands on her hips. "Are you sure you got all the stragglers? I mean I could always help you look." He stated and ran his hands up to rest on her waist. She smirked and placed her hands over his, slowly rising them up her body till they rested on her breasts before she answered him. "Well don't they always say two eyes are better than one?" if it wasn't for the feel of his hands on her body she would have laugh at his face. It some where between shock, arousal and slight embarrassment because of their current location.

"Well I was thinking we could get out of here." Calleigh smirked at him "but I'm already half naked and I can still feel them on me, please." She said sweetly and pouted at him wile she moved closer him and looped her arms around his neck. When she looked at him like that it was hard to resist her. Moving one of his hands up to her neck tipping her head back and brining his lips down to softly graze the skin just under her ear. When he heard a soft sigh leave her lips his tongue darted out swiping across the skin making a shiver run through her body. Calleigh grew tired of the slowness of his lips and brought her hand to his face guiding his lips to hers. Both jumped slightly at the contact when they felt a spark between them, with a small smile Calleigh wrapped her arms around Eric's shoulders and pulled him closer to her, running the tip of her tongue over his bottom lip teasingly.

Eric moaned slightly and opened his mouth slightly to let her in. but as soon as it started it stopped as he moved his mouth down to her neck again. "I'm supposed to be searching here, your distracting me from my task." He mumbled against her skin as he moved his lips from her neck down to her chest. Calleigh sighed and arched her back slightly, "find anything yet?" she asked as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. Eric sat on the bench behind them and pulled her body to his so his face was level with her stomach. "Mmm no nothing yet, but I'm not finished yet." He smiled against her skin and explored her skin memorizing every curve of her body with his hands and his mouth; he had wanted to touch her like this ever since they first met. The memory made him smile.

Calleigh was loving the attention this gorgeous man was giving her, looking down at him she saw him smile and then go back to softly kissing her stomach. "What's that smile for?" she asked tugging on his hair a bit. Eric pulled away from her belly and looked up at her, "just thinking about how we first Me." he told her with a smile still on his face. "Oh come on your still laughing about that?" she said with a laugh, it wasn't one of her most graceful moments.

** FLASHBACK**

_It was a warm fall day in Miami and Eric Delko stood in front of the Miami Dade police station, he had moved from underwater recovery into a CSI and his nerves were starting to get the best of him. He wasn't very sure what to think, this is what he had wanted for awhile now but it was the fear that he wouldn't be any good at it or get along with his co workers was ever present in his mind. Taking a deep breath he walked in and headed into the locker room when he entered he saw a woman standing at her locker placing her things on the shelf in front of her. _

_Living in Miami Eric was used to seeing beautiful woman all his life, but this one was different his eyes focused on her face, from what he could see she had intense beautiful green eyes and a sleek body. Her long blonde hair flowed freely down her back and he had a sudden desire to touch it, even though he had never even met this woman. Shaking his head Eric cleared his throat making the mystery woman turn and smile at him. _

"_Hi I'm Eric Delko." He said to her and stepped further into the room towards her, she smiled again and began walk towards him. "I'm Calleigh Duque…ahhh" as she started her introduction her ankles gave out from underneath her and she fell forward. Eric reached to grab her before she hit the floor but instead ended up falling with her, but his body was able to break her fall as she landed on top of him with a thud the force of the fall knocked the wind out of Eric. _

"_Oh my God are you ok, I'm so sorry I'm normally more graceful than this I promise." She said quickly as she still lay atop him. Eric smiled at her and laughed a little. "It's ok; I'm surprised you don't trip more often in those things." He said and lifted his head to nodded towards her feet which were confined in a pair of uncomfortable looking heels. _

_Calleigh smiled and felt her insides start to flutter just by his smile and the scent of his body, which she still lay on but neither of them seemed to notice or care. "Yea well when you're as short as I am you make your self get used to them and fast." She said making them laugh a little. "By the way I didn't finish my introduction I'm Calleigh Duquesne."_

_Just as her name left her mouth the door to the locker room opened and entered Tim Speedle and stopped when he saw the pair on the floor. "Calleigh I see you are getting acquainted with our new CSI. I'm Tim by the way; you can just call me Speed though. And I think I'll leave you to yourselves." And with that he left them to themselves. For a minute neither moved from their spot on the floor but Calleigh finally came to her senses and pushed herself up off him. _

"_Well looks like we better get your first day started, I'll see you out there." And with that she left Eric to himself in the locker room. "I don't think I have to worry about not getting along with anyone." He said to himself quietly and went about putting his stuff away._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hey it wasn't so bad till Tim came in." he argued with her. "Eric I almost fell flat on my face and when you tried to catch me I brought you down with me." ok she had a point there. "Yea but think of it this way because of that fall I wasn't so nervous anymore. You broke the ice and I broke your fall." He smiled at her and pulled her down to sit on his lap. "Well how do I look am I ant free?" she asked kissing him lightly. Eric laughed a little almost forgetting why she was topless, "yea you're good none hitched a ride on ya."

Calleigh smiled and reached for her top sitting next to them and pulled it over her head. "How about we get out of here and go grab something to eat….as long as it has nothing to do with bugs of any kind." Getting up with her he grabbed her hand "sounds good, and trust me I don't and will never understand why people eat bugs." And with that they left them lab and headed into the night happy to be with one another on a new level and to think it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't climbed into the Ant farm.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ok here you go guys yet another one, I was going make this one a M rated one shot but decided to take it in a silly romantic direction so I hope you enjoyed it., please review. I am going to write another one and soon, but not till I finish some other stuff that has been on the back burner, so yea please if you read please review even if you don't like it I just like hearing from people.**

**Allie**


End file.
